


Hallway Make-Out & Continuation: Abandoned Classroom

by Tsuyoshi_Chin



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humor, KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, My Old Work, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyoshi_Chin/pseuds/Tsuyoshi_Chin
Summary: Now: Basically I have a sh*t load of old KevEdd stories that aren't even short. I'm not obsessed any more...I SWEAR. Also I'm not fixing the typos...maybe later.





	1. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Note: Me:
> 
> I added a lot of detail, so that it felt longer. I'm just throwing short KevEdd story's in so I can come up with something for Meeting For The First Time. I also hope my friend whom of which I had mentioned in Locker Room Lust reads it so I don't feel like a jerk.

 

 

Eddward Vincent jolted woke up like he did every morning; alone and angry. Except this time he felt a bit sluggish and out of sorts at the moment having woken up quite early from a wet dream. He thinks about Kevin. His boyfriend. The schools number one star athlete. The guy he'd just had a dirty dream about, which left his underwear soaked in semen. After all Kevin was his boyfriend and that was sometimes hard to believe. Sighing he looks around the still very much dark room, the stickiness in his briefs not really bothering him.

"I could go back to sleep." He whispers to no one but the stuffed koala bear he kept at his side every night he slept. It was the first toy his parents ever got him and that was when he was five. He's fifteen now. Plus his parents are too busy to actually remember his birthday. This always hurt him, but it's different now; he's different now. He wasn't the sniveling crybaby who was nicknamed Double D anymore. That identity was long gone, replaced with Eddward The Genius/Delinquent also known as the "Peach Creek High's" second star athlete known only as the Swim team captain/ The Shark. To everyone else he was fearless and crude, smart and cunning, but behind closed does he was a mess of emotions with an attitude to match. Plus he had a hot jock for a boyfriend named Kevin Barr who treated him better than his parents ever could.

'I suppose I'll get ready for school now. Don't want to upset Mother or Father.' The tall raven haired teen thought sarcastically (they were never home anyway) as he slowly ventured out of his bed and over to his closet. He then picked out a simple outfit. That consisted of only a dark red undershirt with an oversized black sweater and a pair black skinny-jeans, his black steal toed boots and the beanie he wore everyday. Once everything he picked out was placed on his bed neatly he headed for the bathroom down the hall with the intent of a long shower. When he came back, it was already the time he usually gets up, so he dressed quickly and went back to the bathroom for personal hygiene.

With that out of the way Eddward gave his koala bear one last hug and went down stairs. He makes a beeline for the kitchen to grab a drink of water, a bite of wholewheat toast with homemade jam and his messenger bag. Having everything situated he ate the last of his so-called breakfast and headed for the garage. His sleek black car sat were it has always been. It was completely clean fingerprint free and helped the environment since he had been one to build said car. Others killed the air causing pollution while his used a safer substance in which pollution wouldn't happen. Edd smirked at being the first person able to build such a thing and sat snugly into the drivers seat, door closed and bag in the passenger seat. He then pulled out his keys and presses the garage door button to open it, and started his car. Backing out slowly he pressed the button again the shut the garage door once he was fare enough and drove away.

The swimmer pulled up to the building of Peach Creek high and parked into the closet parking space. It was hard to get one a 7am, but he'd left at 6:20 so it was fairly easy. He felt elated for some reason as he entered the school, only to feel a pair of strong hands grip his thin waste. Now he felt even more excited.

He knew who it was. "Kevin?" Edd asked, portending to be clueless.

"The one and only. You're pretty early babe."

"I could convey the same thing, considering you are just as early." He felt something hard press against his backside and shuddered in delight. Edd presses back eagerly. "I can -in addition light thrusting- feel your erection, but I'm quite pleased by that Pumpkin." He says with a smirk in his tone and grinds into the male behind him, being rewarded with with groan.

"You're just asking for it, aren't you." The redhead whispered lightly into the ravens ear.

'Wouldn't you like to know?' Edd chuckled softly at the thought, but he wanted to play a bit more. "Oh come now Pumpkin, it is easily perceived as such." He says while wiggling out of the others grasp.

"You're teasing me, really?" Kevin asked his hands regrading the slim hips of his lover. "Dee, stop denying you want me. "

The swimmer scuffed at those words. "I possess a distinct privilege to perform as I please, whenever I please." Turning around he grasps the front of Kevin's letterman jacket before slamming him into the hall lockers. With a purr of primal satisfaction Edd presses up against the redhead, their anatomy practically touching, but the fabric keeping it from being skin on skin. "You were saying, Pumpkin?" Edd asked, smoothing his hands up his lovers chest to his neck and through his hair making his signature red hat fall to the floor.

"Damn, babe." The jock breathed and leaned down for a searing kiss.

"Hmmm." The swimmer moaned and starts thrusting his hips. Kevin thrusts back as well, deepening their heated kiss. Gosh they were lucky that no one was down this hallway so early in the morning. They could touch as much as they wanted and not get caught.

Breaking the kiss the red runs his lips down the other males thin neck with his hands griping the raven plump ass before whispering, "Dee, spread your legs." The rough squeeze of his backside caused the swimmer to flinch and snap his hips forward as he complied to the jocks demands. Kevin hissed from the rough friction and dove in for another kiss. He then lifted Edd by his thighs, forcing the other teen to wrap strong legs around his waste.

They'd come at any moment if they kept this up, but they didn't care. Their erection were painful hard, confined by the fabric of their jeans. Their minds shut down only running on pure instinct. They're so close. So painfully close.

However, just when they both were about to let go the bell rang and Edd separated himself from Kevin only to make the redhead grown from the loss of heat between them. "Later my dear Pumpkin, but I mustn't be late to class." He says and brings Kevin into one more kiss before picking up his lovers hat, placed it on the others head and disappearing down the hall.

'Fuck!' Kevin thought as he bolted for the boys bathroom to relieve the large tent in his pants when student started entering they the doorway down the hall.

'I'm so getting Edd back for this.'

Yes Kevin just got played. Plus they could have finished in a secluded area. What do you think? Review!

 

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Sum: Me: A continuation of "Hallway Make-Out"  
> Kevin gets laid and Edd gets the response he'd been hoping for, which is earlier then expected, but is disappointed at the end Kevin gets well... You'll see when you read it.
> 
> Now: The Sequal. And Damn you Kevin...DAMN YOUUUUUUUUU~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old Authors Note: Enjoy.
> 
> Now: Get those eyeholes on this. XD

 

_After finishing himself off in the bathroom Kevin scowled viscously. He's going to get Edd back for what just happened. 'He's not walkin' after this.' The redhead thinks briefly as he heads to class. Its pretty obvious that he's late._

 

* * *

 

 

Once lunch came around Kevin went strait to Edd's locker to wait for him. He sees the raven saunter down the hall; hips swaying like they were bagging to be gripped and caressed in mindless lust. Emerald green eyes rove over the other males lean yet curved form and He licks his dry lips. Why did Edd have to be so... fuckable? Kevin never would have guessed the schools "Shark" would ever want to date a jock like himself, but things just happen that way.

Edd sees him standing there by the lockers in thought and greets him. "Salutations Kevin." He says as he opens his locker leaning forward for his lunch. As he does this his ass juts out in the nicest way and Kevin tilts his head in the right angle to get a better look. Man, the swimmer had a fine ass. Sometimes it was hard for Kevin to keep his hands off, but right now he wanted to finish what happened earlier.

Reaching over he runs his hand over the curve of Edd's perky ass. What he gets in return is an eye-roll and the other teen slapping his hand away. The raven then slams his locker closed and try's to walk away. However, Kevin grabs him and quickly throws his boyfriend over a shoulder making Edd drop his lunch in the process. With that done he takes the now kicking and seething raven haired swimmer to a secluded hallway. It was quite difficult since Edd kneed him in the chest twice, but he didn't care.

No pain no gain, right?

Once deep within the abandoned hallway he found the room that would work for something like this. It was an abandoned room that was once used to be study hall. When people stopped using it they just left all the huge beanbags and desks there. Kevin, being the person who found it used it as a room to jerk off in sometimes whenever Edd turned him down like what happened this morning. Of course, he couldn't make it due to obvious reasons and he ended up using the bathroom instead. Right now though, Kevin didn't need "alone time with his hand", he needed Edd moaning under him.

That's exactly what he's going to get so with that thought he tossed Edd onto the giant cyan beanbag that was big enough to be a bed. Then he preceded to undress. Edd wasn't going to run away/or kick his ass since he's probably figured out why he'd been brought here. The raven was too intelligent to not notice this outcome. Heck, he probably expected it. Just not here and now at school. Rolling his eyes at the prospect of Edd already knowing Kev through his shirt to the floor, shoes and socks already off as he starts on his pants, but stops when he hears Edd start cackling.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"You of course, Pumpkin."

Kevin stopped fiddling with his pants and waited for Eddward to elaborate. When the raven stayed silent he huffed and asked, "Why's that funny?"

Edd chuckled again. "Maybe, because you didn't have to go through all this trouble to get me here. You could have simply asked Pumpkin." The raven explains with a noticeable sneer in his tone. "We're lovers after all, why would I deny you sex?"

Kevin scuffed at the blatant lie. The jock knew Edd was probably hoping for this to happen, but it's not like he cares, so what if Edd knew his intentions? He'd been patient all damn morning! He wanted to get laid now damnit! No "ifs" "ands" or "buts". "Whatever Edd, your not talking your way out of this."

Eddward just laughs again and stands to strip off his oversized sweater and beanie. "Oh hush, Pumpkin. I'm still here aren't I? I would never think of leavening you like this with "little Kevin" asking for attention." He teases as his eyes flickering briefly to the redheads crotch.

The ginger just rolls his eyes in annoyance, but smirks at the lightly placed joke about his sized. "Tch, he's bigger then you think Dee, don't insult me." He replies.

"Care to show me?" The swimmer purrs and strips off the rest his clothing.

Kevin's eyes wondering everywhere as the swimmer finished undressing. "Fuck." He breathed as he trotted over to the raven with lust filled eyes. Once in front of the other teen he brought him into a kiss. His tongue peeks out tease plump lips and his hands wonder up pales thighs and stop to grasp supple mounds of flesh. "Fuck Edd." He whispers against Edd's soft lips, kissing them in a more needy manner.

Kevin's lack of intelligent wording on how the raven looked without his regular attire made Edd laugh into the needy kiss. If being naked is what made the jock speechless then he'd have to consider walking around the inside of his house in that nude apron Nathan bought him as a gage gift. Kevin sure would get a kick out of it and the raven too, because he loved to tease.

Breaking the kiss Edd slipped out of Kevin's arms, leaving little kisses on uncovered skin as he went. He then reaches the crotch area and is now kneeling. Licking his lips he undoes the fastenings of the redheads pants with his teeth and laps at the boxer covered bulge peeking out of the redheads fly. His bold act gets him a short gasp and a wet substance coming from the tip. He purrs when he tastes that small bit of pre-cum and uses his hands to yank down Kevin's pants and underwear in one go making Kevin's manhood show in full view.

"Damn." Now he's the one who's speechless, mouth watering at the sight of his lovers thick dripping member. It's also admitting a strong musky sent; filling his head with dirty thoughts of what he wanted it to do to him. With those thoughts clouding his mind he deep throated Kevin without a second thought.

"Shit!" The jock gritted out at the unexpected wet heat from Edd's mouth. "Fuck.. Warn me next time!" Kevin growls as he grips at the ravens locks trying not thrust into the warm wet cavern of Edd's mouth.

Instead of leaning back to answer the swimmer just hums around his cock, sucking vigorously as his tongue roves over the parts he could reach with lazy strokes. Setting a steady rhythm with his sucking and tongue lapping, Eddward fists his own hard member. He then starts stroking it slowly while letting his thumb rub over the tip until it's dripping profusely. His hand is slight cover in more then he'd of liked, but it's fine as long as he got the preparation out of the way. Taking that same hand he brings it between his legs being carful to avoid his balls to reach his puckered entrance.

'Shit!' He cursed inwardly as he trusted his index finger into his ass making himself slightly gag on Kevin's cock.

"Babe are you okay?" The red head asked, massaging the ravens scalp when he felt the other gag.

Edd detaches himself from Kevin's member to speak. "I-I'm f-fine, fuck!" He whimpers the last part out pushing in another finger bending it upward with the first and moans when they brush over his prostate. Unbending them he does a small scissoring motion and leans over to lick the underside of thick cock in front of his face.

His mind is clouded as he speaks again. "I want this so much Pumpkin. I don't care where I just want you to fuck me."

Kevin groans at his breathy words against his hard flesh and kneels to Edd's hight to kiss him fiercely. By that time the swimmer had finished the prep work. Wrapping his arm around the redheads neck Edd pulls him over top of himself, with his back resting carelessly against the cyan colored beanbag.

After a minute both teens break the heated kiss, a thick string of saliva still connecting them. Kevin, being the one to recover first pushes in slowly only stoping to breath and let His lover adjust. When he's in all the way to the hilt he's already sweating and out of breath. Edd was fucking tight and it felt so damn good. It's almost hard not to let go in the ravens ass, but he just grits his teeth a pulls out shortly before thrusting back in fast, but hard as well. It was a wild movement, but the swimmer always did like it rough, so he didn't have to check. Edd's loud moaning is enough to sate his worry.

The whole time he's doing these things, Edd's moaning, mewling, and feeling so full. It was amazing. Only Kevin could bring out this side of him, wanton, lewd and just all around loving taking it up the ass. His prostate was basically being hit each thrust and it felt liked he'd die just from all that pleaser.

But he could be greedy too. "Fuck, Kevin more!"

Grunting the redheaded jock complies by gripping the swimmers neglected member with a hand working the hardened flesh until Edd's practically screaming. Both teens were so lucky they were far away from any of the main classrooms. They'd be caught in seconds.

Edd could be pretty damn loud.

"K-Kevin, shit! I'm gonna-!" Before the raven could even finish the sentence he came all over his stomach. Hs inner walls then start clamping around the redhead like a vice making it impossible to move making him release too.

Both teens then slump against each other tired and spent.

Both Eddward and Kevin are now fully dressed but Edd finds that there's a huge problem.

"Pumpkin?" The raven asks as he looks at his beanie which is covered in their "love making". Edd holds the cum soaked hat up to the jocks face looking extremely pissed. "What the fuck?!"

'Shit!' Kevin internally screams as he backs away a bit from his seething lover. "I... uh, couldn't find anything to clean us up so-!" His next few words were cut off by Edd fixing him with his best glare.

Softening his gaze, the swimmer sighs and throws the beanie away in the small trashcan next to the beanbag. Kevin looks at him with a surprised look. He loved that hat! Why throw it away?

"B-but Edd?"

"What? I'm not keeping it. Cum stains are quite difficult to clean out and I'm not putting myself through that, Pumpkin. Buy me a new one." Edd declares with a pouty kinda attitude.

The jock just shrugs. "Uh, sure. So uh, does this mean I'm not in trouble?" He asks with a hopeful tone.

The swimmer just laughs and smiles. "Pumpkin, just be lucky that I love you." He confesses sweetly before leaving the redhead inside the classroom to process that bit of info.

After a second or two Kevin flushes and covers his face with a hand. "Awwww shit! Why does he act so fuckin' hot then be all cute afterwards?!" He screams out rushing after Edd to walk the raven to class, even though they were thirty minutes late.

Edd just smiles when the redhead does catch up to him. Gosh he loved this idiot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old End Author Note: Hope you like it.
> 
> Now: *gives none*


End file.
